The Casino
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: A Night out at the casino for Nick and Jackie takes a shocking turn! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

The Casino

"This is going to be fun." Jackie commented to Nick as they strolled through a casino in downtown Las Vegas.

Once every three months the couple saved up $100 to spend in the slot machines.

Jackie's parents were nice enough to take the kids for a few hours so the couple could have some alone time together.

They went out to dinner and then hit the casino.

"This one looks fun, want to play it?" Jackie asked as she motioned to a machine.

"Sure." Nick responded.

"Would you like anything to drink?" a cocktail waitress asked just as they had sat down.

"A diet soda please." Jackie responded.

"Make that two." Nick added.

"Ok. I'll be right back with those."

Pretty soon the waitress brought their drinks.

They were having fun playing the machine, they weren't winning much but it was fun none the less.

"Honey I'll be right back, I'm going to go use the restroom." Nick said a while later.

"Ok." Jackie answered.

Nick was just washing his hands in the bathroom when his cell phone rang, he quickly dried his hands and then got his phone out of his shirt pocket.

 _Jackie._ The caller ID read.

"Miss me already?" He asked as he answered the phone.

"Nicky, I need you to come back here right now." Jackie said with her voice shaking.

"Jackie what's wrong?" He asked in a panic.

"Just get over here." She answered before she hung up the phone.

Nick made a mad dash out of the bathroom.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

The Casino Chap 2

Nick raced back over in the direction he'd left her.

His eyes grew wide as he noticed several people around her.

"Jackie." He screamed as he ran towards her.

"You ok?" He asked as he got over to her.

She had a wide smile on her face, it was then for the first time he noticed the slot machine she was playing was going off like crazy.

She pulled him close to her so she could whisper in his ear. "I just won $112, 045." She whispered.

He nearly fell over.

"Get the hell out of here." He responded.

"I'm serious." She assured him.

He didn't know what to do, he just stood there smiling stupidly at her, he was pretty sure he was in total shock.

After discussing it, they decided to take the money in check form.

After leaving the casino in obvious elation they stopped at a bakery and bought a chocolate brownie cheesecake, one of their favorite desserts and then went home.

"So what do you think we should do with the money?" Nick asked after they had gotten home and sliced the cheesecake.

"I think we should divide it evenly among the children and put the money in their college funds." Jackie told him.

The kids already had a college fund started though. Roger and Jill started a tradition with all of their grandchildren, after each new arrival came along Roger and Jill set up a fifty dollar savings account in the child's name and they added 50 dollars to it a year, Nick and Jackie matched their fifty dollars every year, as did all of Nick's siblings for their own children.

"Yeah I was thinking that as well, as much as I'd like to spend the money on fun stuff college is expensive but yet so important and I'd like to pay for the kids to go if at all possible."

"Yeah me too, but only if they stay in Vegas." Jackie said with a smile.

"Why because it's cheaper if you go in state?" Nick asked.

"No, I could care less about the cost, but I want our kids close to us." She quipped jokingly.

Nick laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know, most of them I'd agree with you but Karlie, she's something else, I can't believe she drew a mustache on me in permanent marker the other day." Nick said with a laugh.

Clearly he was joking, he wanted his kids as close by as possible as much as Jackie did.

"Yeah that child is something else." Jackie agreed.

Nick shook his head in agreement before he stuffed another bite of cheesecake in his mouth.

After finishing their dessert the couple put the rest of the cheesecake back in the fridge and then went and picked up the kids.

Jackie's parents were elated with the news of their jackpot and they supported what the couple wanted to do with the money.

After getting home and crawling into bed Nick was relaxed and happy, he'd had a blast with Jackie and he was elated that his kids' college fund had gotten such a boost.

The End!


End file.
